


i fancy you

by smolhosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, That is all, but it's fluff dont worry, nothing extreme, stripper seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolhosh/pseuds/smolhosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan has never been able to keep a relationship, claiming that he was just no ready to commit, but one night at a club with stripper named Seungcheol could change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fancy you

  The first thing Jeonghan notices when he enters the club is the overwhelmingly loud beat pounding at his ears. The stuffy atmosphere of people grinding against each other and the fact that more than half of them drunk over their minds is intoxicating and Jeonghan doesn’t know why he loves it here.

  He shuffles his way through the crowd, smirking at some of the people who give him predatory gazes. He wore his best outfit tonight since he was meeting with some of his friends tonight to celebrate Soonyoung getting a new car. A white button up that’s a little bit too thin to wear on a casual day and tight black jeans with tears at the knees. He left his hair down tonight, tousled with a bit of hairspray just to mess with the others because Jeonghan _knows_  he can sexy. 

  He greets Jisoo on the way and he already feels light headed even though he hasn’t consumed any alcohol. Jeonghan laughs when all his friends raise their drinks and call out his name, and his eyes scan over the area they’re sitting at. A round table situated near the wall, close by the stage, and he almost smirks because they only sit there when there’s a show going on. 

  “Jeonghan! Glad you can join us tonight,” Wonwoo says, obviously checking him out.

  Jeonghan chuckles, “Don’t I always make it? And please stop trying to corner me, your boyfriend seems a bit.. jealous there”

  Mingyu flushes when he realizes he’s gotten caught and smiles at Jeonghan. 

  “Sorry hyung, but I can’t have Wonwoo leaving me because you’re too hot.”

  The others laugh, but they can’t help but agree with the statement. The older was attractive, it was a wonder why he was still single. Jeonghan usually put it off saying something along the lines of : 

  “I’m just not sure I’m ready to commit yet.”

  Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Hyung you’re only saying that because no one who has asked you out was up to your standards.”

  Soonyoung nodded in agreement, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, “You should get into a relationship soon, and maybe you’ll end up cuter than Jihoonie and me!”

  Jeonghan smiled at the couple, they  _were_ cute together. He looked over at Jisoo who was busy texting Hansol, the poor kid wasn’t legal to enter a club yet, and Jisoo didn’t want his baby to feel sad. Maybe he did need to get a significant other, he was getting a little lonely.

  Suddenly the lights all dimmed and the DJ grabbed the microphone, “Alright everybody! We’ve got a show for you tonight. We’ve got some new performers tonight, but don’t worry folks we still got your favorite person here! S.Coups will be our grand finale for tonight.”

  Everyone in the club clapped and cheered as they heard the name. Jeonghan didn’t know what was up with this S.Coups person, he had always missed his performance due to his friends dragging him away to eat at some random restaurant. But tonight was different, tonight they were staying until the place closes and Jeonghan would finally find out who exactly who S.Coups was.

  The first few performances were alright, nothing too bad but not exactly the best either. They still clapped for the guys who were new to the club, although they seemed a bit awkward twirling around the poles and ripping their shirts. The night seemed drag on and by the 5th performance Jeonghan was already distracted by his friends weird antics. Jihoon kept smacking Soonyoung while the other was trying to kiss him and Wonwoo and Mingyu kept poking each other. Jisoo was talking about the new anime he watched with Hansol, trying to get Jeonghan to watch it soon.

  The cheers suddenly got louder when a different face walked on stage. The cheering turned into chanting and Jeonghan was very aware of the name they were screaming. It seemed like he would actually see S.Coups performing tonight, and he let his eyes trail up and down the figure. He could tell why he was so favored, he had a nice body, tall with a handsome face. 

  The music seemed to grow louder, and the wooing seemed to increase as he teased them barely pulling down the strap of his tight tank top. Jeonghan was mesmerized as he saw the other licking his lips, turning his head to expose the sharp jawline, his eyes seemed to glaze over with passion. S.Coups leaned his back against the pole that stood behind him, allowing his head to loll against it as he took off his shirt. At that moment, the audience went crazy, tossing money on the stage. It seemed to rain down on the performer. 

  Jeonghan’s breath hitched as the other stared right at him, a smirk tugging his lips, and Jeonghan forgets how to think properly when he sends him a wink. His friends to the side are sending him knowing looks and shouting out his name at different times and he finally gets his senses back. He lifts his glass and takes a sip, his eyes never leaving the other’s. 

  The show ends, and S.Coups is walking off the stage, the other workers are sweeping up the money and organizing it. When he steps down onto the dance floor there are multiple guys crowding him, and Jeonghan swears he hears one of them ask how much it is for a night. He eyes S.Coups’ expression and he sees him scoff at the man. 

  “I’m not that low,” he says, and  _wow,_ his voice is deep, a hint of a Daegu dialect there and the man stands back in shock. He sputters apologizes and S.Coups just smiles charmingly at him. The rest of the guys, although none of them mention it, seem disappointed. They quickly separate and Jeonghan laughs as he sees one of them move onto the on of the newbies. 

  His laughing seizes when he sees S.Coups make his over to him, and suddenly he feels Jisoo nudging him and Jihoon’s glancing at him with a knowing smile. He feels the empty chair next to him pull out, feels the heavy presence and he looks at the performer. 

  “S.Coups,” he introduces, “but you can call me Seungcheol.”

  “Hmm, do you tell everyone to call you Seungcheol?”

  “Not everybody, just boys with long hair who sip on their margaritas.”

  Jeonghan let out a chuckle, “I’m Jeonghan.”

  “Jeonghan huh? Cute name, handsome face,” the other says and Jeonghan convinces himself he’s blushing because of the alcohol.

  Mingyu clears his throat and smiles at the newcomer, “Well S.Coups-ssi, that was quite a show you put on there. How much do you make a ni- Ow! Wonwoo!”

  “Sorry, he’s a bit clueless about how this works,” Wonwoo says, smiling at him, “The name’s Wonwoo.”

  “S.Coups, but I reckon you already knew that.”

  Jeonghan catches himself looking at Seungcheol too much. It has to be the jawline, or maybe it’s the doe eyes with long lashes. He’s not sure but to say he was interested would be an understatement.

  “S.Coups! Boss wants to see you!” A waiter calls out, and Jeonghan feels a bit disappointed when the other gets up.

  Seungcheol sighs, “Before I leave, I just came over here to ask you a question,” he says, looking down at Jeonghan.

  Jeonghan quirks up an eyebrow and Seungcheol turns and grabs a pen and note pad from a waiter and scribbles down his number before handing it to Jeonghan.

  “Call me sometime, I’d love to go out for a date,” he says, he’s swoops down and whispers in Jeonghan’s ear, “Only if you absolutely want to, though.”

  He stands up straight again and sends Jeonghan a smile before disappearing into the crowd. Jeonghan smiles a bit and tucks the piece of paper into the pocket of his shirt. He turns back to his friends, and Soonyoung’s gaping at him.

  “What?” he asks, patting around, suddenly becoming self-conscious of himself.

  “Is this the time where Jeonghan finally accepts a date?!” 

  “Oh shut up,” Jeonghan replies, but something feels different this time and he can’t deny that he doesn’t like the favored performer. He smiles and his friends are all smiling with him.

  The next morning arrives and Jeonghan groans as he feels the hangover rush into him. Okay, so maybe he did down a few more shots after Seungcheol had given him the number. He blindly reaches into the drawer of the small table next to his bed to find some painkillers. Once he finds them he quickly shoves two pills into his mouth and swallows before getting up. 

  He enters the bathroom and he groans at his appearance before quickly washing up and changing into new clothes. He’s just about to brush out his hair when he hears his phone start ringing.

  “Hello?”

   _“Jeonghan! Are you going to call him today?”_  It’s Jisoo.

  “I actually don’t know.”

   _“Come on dude! You were basically checking him out all night yesterday.”_

Jeonghan groans, did he make it that obvious? He ponders on the thought a little more before digging into his shirt pocket and grasps the piece of paper.

  “Maybe I will call him,” he says into the phone and he glances down at the number with a smile.

 _“It’s about time you settle for a relationship Han,”_  Jisoo says, conversation suddenly turning serious.

  Jeonghan smile dies down a little bit, “I know.”

   _“It’ll be good.”_

  “I know.”

   _“Right I have to go, Hansol wants to bake cookies together.”_

  “Have fun,” Jeonghan says before hanging up. 

  He unfolds the paper and takes a deep breath before pressing the numbers down and hitting dial.

* * *

  Jeonghan taps his foot nervously, waiting at the nearby cafe. He constantly picks at his clothes, hoping that he at least looks presentable and after a few more moments of deciding whether he should ditch or not he feels a tap on his shoulder.

  He turns around and is shocked at the flowers he’s being given. He stares up at the other and Seungcheol is rubbing the back of his neck.

  “Flowers? What a surprise,” Jeonghan says, laughing as Seungcheol’s eyes widen in shock.

  “I- uh, sorry I didn’t know if I should’ve brought you something because I didn’t want to show up empty handed and disappoint you so I-”

  He blabbering stops as he hears Jeonghan laughing and he doesn’t think he’s seen someone so attractive.

  “I love them,” Jeonghan says a little quieter, “Thank you.”

  Seungcheol smiles softly at him, “No problem.”

  The taller opens the cafe door and Jeonghan feels pleased with how polite he is. They choose a table in the corner of the shop, and Jeonghan already likes the homey atmosphere. They quickly place their orders in and finally relax back into their seats. Seungcheol’s staring at him with loving expression, and for once Jeonghan returns the gesture.

  “You’re really attractive you know that?” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan almost feels like they’re only on this date because of his looks but it quickly changes when the other adds, “And although we haven’t talked a lot, you seem like someone who I’d love to take out on a date again.”

  “As to you Seungcheol,” he replies, “Though you’re a bit different from what I expected.”

  Seungcheol’s eyes widen and he opens to mouth to ask if it was a bad or good thing, but Jeonghan has already beat him to it.

  “You’re sweet and romantic, and sorry to say this but I thought you would’ve been a little more cocky,” Jeonghan smiles at the other, “and I wouldn’t mind going out on another date with you either.”

  The rest of their date is all smiles and laughter and Jeonghan has never felt someone click with him so much. The date comes to an end, and Seungcheol is walking him home. Jeonghan swears he swallowed some butterflies because his stomach can’t stop fluttering at the smallest gestures. 

  The next few dates fly over quickly and now Seungcheol has met all of his friends, comes over almost everyday and Jeonghan feels himself falling for the taller even more each time. It’s something new all the time, but it’s still the romantic gestures and the sweet talk that gets him. 

  By the time they claim they’re official, the crowd of guys who usually flock over Seungcheol after his performacnes disperses, muttering in disappointment and Jeonghan smirks at them as he kisses Seungcheol. His friends are more than happy for him though they did kind of scare Seungcheol with all their protective threats and overwhelming questions, but the taller handles them just fine.

  It doesn’t really hit Jeonghan that he’s completely head over heals for Seungcheol until he wakes up from arms tightening around his waist and Seungcheol is pressing kisses all over his face. He turns his head and captures the other lips in a good morning kiss and he smiles against the other lips.

  “Can we make breakfast together today?” Seungcheol asks, and for once Jeonghan doesn’t brush over the idea claiming that “it’s too Jisoo and Hansol”, he grins and pulls Seungcheol up with him.

  Because “hot and sexy stripper S.Coups” is actually just a romantic sweet dork and Jeonghan loves him, but he loves Seungcheol best when even in the most random occasions, the taller still makes him feel like he’s on top of the world. Jeonghan’s finally happy and he’s glad it’s Seungcheol that made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : [seungcheoli](http://seungcheoli.tumblr.com) twitter : [@giantjimins](http://twitter.com/giantjimins)


End file.
